Dexter
Dexter is a character of HTFF. Bio Dexter is a light brown seal who teams up with The Journalist and is the main support of his team. He always helps his friends complete their job by carrying items for them. He also gives some warning when he senses danger around. He is very loyal to his teammates Irin and Amp, but not Zee (because of his grumpy and bossy personality). Dexter also known as "The Calamity Guy" because he's always exposed to danger. By gives his teammates a warning about the danger, it results in him being the one who gets into the danger. This make him have the lowest survival rate in the team. Dexter actually is a very careful person since he always get into the dangers. After looking some safe places, he can do his job carefully. His items also lead him into the calamity, with the resulting injuries or death. If he made little mistakes during his activities, it ultimately seals his fate. His worst enemies are The Clams. Dexter is The Clams' main victims; they commonly eat him if he is alone with them. This is unlike when they are with Zee and Amp. The reason why he's The Clams' main target is unknown, other than his "curse" of encountering misfortune; if anything, his blood make them very interested in inflicting injury or death Dexter. He say anything about it to Irin (their owner) of him being so afraid of them that it makes him scared silent. The reason both Zee and Dexter do not arrive to the Town at the same time is they actually don't want to share a seat with The Clams in Amp's car. They arrive to the Town soon after Amp brings them back to their home. Irin and Amp both care about Dexter and his accidents. Irin also sees when The Clams bully him and tries to help him to get away from her clams. Irin will not leave her clams alone with Dexter, but The Clams always get out of the tank and chase Dexter when Irin is not around. Episodes Starring *Have a Bite Night *From Anger to Zee *Very Clam Journey *Release the Savage Featuring *Two Gals, One Sweetheart *Trips to Rainbow Bridge *Wipe Your Paws *Electric Heart *Can't Take the Pressure *Cute Couples *Hold Your Wire Appearance * Hunter Hunted * Side Effect * Triple Trouble *A Hole Lotta Fear * Caught on Camera * A Storm in a Teacup * Iced Iced Baby * Sit Still, Feel Pity * Clams and Crystals Fates Death #Side Effect - Head pulled off by a mutated plant. #Have a Bite Night - Head sliced into half by the shelf. #Triple Trouble - Half of his head sliced by Beat's cymbals. #From Anger to Zee - Sliced into pieces by multiple papers. #A Storm in a Teacup - Vaporized by Amp's electrocution. #Very Clam Journey - Eaten alive by The Clams. #Two Gals, One Sweetheart - Falls into a hole. #Wipe Your Paws - Eaten by the clams. #Electric Heart - Vaporized. #Can't Take the Pressure - Sliced into pieces. #Release the Savage - Electrocuted. #Iced Iced Baby - Zapped by magic. #Sit Still, Feel Pity - Eaten by piranhas. #Hold Your Wire - Ripped in half. #Clams and Crystals - Innards eaten by a clam. Injuries #Very Clam Journey - Gets some injuries from the hotel, almost drowned, impaled by broken pieces of wood, and burned. #Release the Savage - His cheek pulled off and then get smacked into a pole multiple times. Kill count *Petunia - 1 ("Very Clam Journey")\ *Clammy - 1 ("Release the Savage") *Spot - 1 ("Release the Savage" along with The Clams) *Pesty - 1 ("Release the Savage" along with Scurvy) *Huggly - 1 ("Cute Couples") Trivia *Dexter is one of the characters who make a return from the owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Snapshot, Quartz, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Morton, and Mix. He's still a seal in that old comic. *When danger comes into the team, Dexter is always the first to be affected. *Zee is the only one in the team that does not react or care about Dexter's accidents. Irin and Amp always take care of Dexter all the time. If it's anyone else, there will be a 50% chance that the person or people will take care of him. *Dexter was the main victim of The Clams and Angie in the creator's old comic. This happens again when all of them are ported into HTFF. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Sea Mammals Category:Seals Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good characters Category:Season 75 Introductions Category:Free to Use Category:Pinnipeds